Off Limits
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: One would think he was a demi-God with how devilishly beautiful he was, but 'devilish' for a reason. Itachi was a man you couldn't leave alone with your little brother, surely not your little sister, and certainly not your 'baby' cousin. And Sasuke may have forgotten to mention that to Naruto in the midst of his urgent need to fuck Naruto in a public restroom. TWO-SHOT. [YAOI] TBC.


**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto don't like sharing. :(

 **Full Summary:** One would think he was a demi-God with how devilishly beautiful he was, but 'devilish' for a reason. Itachi was a man you couldn't leave alone with your little brother, surely not your little sister, and definitely not your baby cousin. However, Sasuke may have forgotten to mention that to Naruto in the midst of his urgent need to fuck Naruto in a public restroom.

 **A/N:** Nobody follows me wordpress, so I doubt anyone knew this was getting posted. I thought I would be able to talk to my readers on there but... my wordpress is rather lonely *awkward laugh.* Anyway, I put on there that I would be posting this interesting two-shot eventually, so I'm doing it. I've worked on this for a while. 'Off Limits' is actually a flip of the Married to My Boss universe. It's sort of like a 'what if' scenario for Itachi and Menma since I'm crazy about that pairing and I have always wanted to do a side story for them. It's my second favorite side pairing to write after ItaKyuu!

Even though this is like a flip universe of MTMB it can stand alone, so you don't have to read MTMB in order to read this. This is just something I started writing for myself back in the summer because of MTMB and I hadn't even planned on sharing it, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy this first half and there will be a lemon for the second half. _Ooolalala._ ;)

 **These two songs were definitely the themes on this chapter because I simply love them and they fit perfectly.**

 **[(1)Perfect Strangers -  
Jonas Blue.]**

 _'Who knows the secret tomorrow will hold?_  
 _We don't really need to know_  
 _Cause you're here with me now, I don't want you to go_  
 _You're here with me now, I don't want you to go_  
 _Maybe we're perfect strangers, Maybe it's not forever_  
 _Maybe the night will change us, Maybe we'll stay together_  
 _Maybe we'll walk away, Maybe we'll realize_  
 _We're only human_  
 _Maybe we don't need no reason, Maybe we're perfect strangers.'_

 **[Party -**  
 **Chris Brown.]**

 _'Bitches dancin' naked in my livin' room_  
 _She straight out of college, just turned 22_  
 _Girl, get your money up, I ain't even mad at you.'_

 **Warning: Yaoi.(Boy x Boy.) Future Lemon. Itachi x Menma Is The Main Pairing. Unbeta'd.**

* * *

 **Off Limits**

 _The Big Bad Wolf._

* * *

His eyes sparkled in astonishment as he took in the fancy restaurant. The brown, polished flooring that he could practically see his reflect in graced his sight, classily dressed people eating with actual 'manners' and elegant lights draped from the high ceiling, dimming the restaurant with a warm glow. It all made him kind of hesitant, being around so many rich people. Should he have dressed nicer? He followed behind his older cousin, still looking around and stopped when they reached the pristine, mahogany bar. His older cousin, Naruto, was supposed to be meeting with his boyfriend and the boyfriend's older brother here tonight and decided to have Menma tag along since they planned to go out together this evening. Menma was still skeptical about this. He hadn't met his cousin's boyfriend yet and he certainly hadn't met the boyfriend's older brother. He didn't enjoy meeting new people to begin with.

"Itachi," Naruto said with a grin, approaching a long-haired man already at the bar fluently drinking from a glass and Menma looked at the man Naruto called out to.

He felt the warmth run across his cheeks because when his eyes fell on the man he found it hard to breathe. The Itachi guy, in the most graceful way, got up from his seat and greeted Naruto him with a friendly hug. He would've thought he was some kind of ancient God with how beautiful the man was. His long, affluent, midnight hair flowed over his shoulders, accenting his sharp cheekbones and his eyes were dark and mysterious, but held a distinct hint ruby color to them. Menma had never seen such eyes. Then there was his Japanese, but exotic features. There was no way he could be _purely_ Japanese. His lips were full, he was certainly tall, standing at least six-foot something for sure, and his skin was a fine, smooth pale.

And his _BODY_ –He could see the outline of his sculpted and well-defined physique through the crimson dress shirt and clearly tailored slacks he wore. Everything about the man screamed filthy rich.

Menma blinked out of his trance when he realized the sex-on-legs spoke. Actually talked. And that he wasn't just some sexual object.

"Naruto-kun, you look well," Itachi smoothly smiled, stepping back from the blonde and his dark, piercing gaze gradually looked at the person that had been a few feet behind the blonde and was now walking up beside Naruto. He was obviously young and inexperienced with places like this, or maybe he had never been to a bar before. He raked his eyes up the stranger, a lustful glint arising in his gaze.

Long, slender legs clad and fine hips accentuated in dark pants and wearing a fitting, dress shirt and sweater-vest, stood before him a very handsome young man. His messy, black hair fell against his whiskered cheeks and curtained his forehead and his sharp eyes were bright and vibrant, staring directly at him. He had such an innocent look to him. _Oh_ , but he could quickly change that. What a pretty, petite thing Naruto had brought with him.

"I guess I look the best I can with all the separation anxiety I'm having from your brother," Naruto joked and then grinned, putting his arm around his little cousin's shoulders and brought him forward a little more. "And this is my little cousin, Menma, remember I told you about him? Had the highest scores at his high school and is now attending one of the best universities in the country, hehe!" He openly bragged to the man. He loved his baby cousin so much and was so proud of him this year.

Itachi displayed an impressed smile, his eyes on the Uzumaki the whole time. "Is that right?" His tone was low and silky, making Menma looked at him with lightly warmed cheeks. It was cute that he thought he didn't notice how red his face turned.

Menma swallowed, finding the man before him a little intimating. Did he have something on his face? Why was he staring so hard? He rubbed his forearm bashfully before putting his hand out to the taller man. "Uh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Uzumaki Menma," He awkwardly introduced himself and Itachi grasped his hand with a firm grip, smiling at him. Menma swallowed, his heart quickening in pace and glanced down at where their hands were joined. Itachi's weirdly attractive hand was bigger and stronger than his, but warm and gentle in a way.

"It's nice to meet you, Menma-kun. I'm Uchiha Itachi."

The young man briefly nodded, grinning a bit. "Please, just Menma is fine." He casually told him.

"Ah, okay," Itachi let go of his hand to gesture to an empty bar seat next to his. "Why don't we all have a drink, hm, Naruto-kun?" He said, finally looking back at the Uzumaki.

Naruto patted Menma's shoulders and looked around, smiling. "Alright. But first I need to find your brother, so take care of Menma for me, okay?" He gave a final tap to Menma's shoulder and the university student tensed, not wanting to be left alone with Itachi, of all people.

Itachi inwardly smirked. This was perfect. He glanced at Menma, his eyes inquiring. "You drink?"

Before Menma answered, the younger Uzumaki turned to Naruto and eyed him unsurely. "Is it really okay for me to..?" He didn't really drink, but if Naruto gave him permission to then he'd have a little.

"Oh yeah! It's fine!" Naruto replied, ruffling the younger Uzumaki's hair before he peered his eyes around the restaurant again. "Enjoy yourself. I'll be right back, okay?" He walked away, leaving the two at the bar alone, aside from the other people drinking at the bar.

Itachi chuckled at the Uzumaki's stiff posture and gestured to the seat beside his at the bar. "Why don't you have a seat, _Menma_?" His tone deep and tantalizing, the name rolled off his tongue extremely seductive.

Menma felt the warm goosebumps arise on his skin, a pit of butterflies now going crazy in his stomach and walked over to the seat before he decided to breathe out calmly. "Okay. .." He perched himself on a barstool, trying to at least pretend he had been to lots of bars in his young adult life.

The bartender dried her hands with a hand towel, coming over to Itachi and Menma, her pink shaded lips pressed into a small, friendly smile and she asked, "And what can I get this handsome gentleman tonight, Itachi?" She didn't need to see Menma's ID because for this restaurant specifically one had to show their ID before they could even make it this far back in this part of the restaurant.

"Ah, actually I'll have another drink myself as well. A Melting Snow," Itachi gifted her with a charming smile and she gave a nod. He then looked at Menma who cutely seemed a little lost while trying to play off that he actually was experienced in this kind of environment. He figured he didn't regularly come to bars. "Drinks on me, Menma. What would you like?"

Menma cleared his throat, his shoulders slowly relaxing. "Okay, then. Um, I'll have a Japanese Sling, please," He replied, raking his slender fingers through his hair. The bartender nodded, going off to make their drinks and he inwardly smiled. He felt like having something sweet tonight, and alcohol usually loosened him up when he was tense. He found Itachi to be pretty intense – not to mention drop dead gorgeous. He pretended to curiously be more interested in the how the bartender was making their drinks and avoided making eye contact with the Uchiha. It was the only he could do to keep himself from staring at him. Man, if looks could kill.

"So, Menma, why don't we get to know each other a little bit, hm?" Itachi turned to him completely, his gaze smoldering.

Menma mentally cussed, now forced to look the man directly in the face and dreadfully turned his head, looking at Itachi. He felt the heat arise on his cheeks again once he was hit with the melting look Itachi was giving him. "Uh, well.. I just turned twenty not too long ago, I'm in my second year of university and um, I don't go to many bars." He said with a slight laugh, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Oh? I had no idea." Itachi's eyes lit with amusement and his cock stirred when he spotted the prominent dimples appear in the young Uzumaki's cheeks as a small smile curved on those pouty lips. They were incredibly sexy. His lips and the dimples. He pondered how his lips would look wrapped around his cock. Still, it was hard to believe that the university student was twenty. He was so small for his age. It gave Itachi the carnal urge to devour him.

* * *

Looking around as he neared the restrooms, Naruto wondered where Sasuke was. He looked back at his phone, reading the text he got from him a minute ago. He said he was by the water fountains next to the restroom. He lifted his blue eyes from the phone screen and scanned the area, confusedly. "What water fountains?" He quietly uttered, looking back down at his cell and then he stepped around the corner of the wall in front of him to get to the short hallway that led to the men's restroom entrance.

It was at that sudden moment that he was grabbed around his waist and he yelled out in fright, being pulled close to the person. His head shot up and his raised his fist, ready to hit the creepy motherfucker that had their hands on him, but then, his eyes met an all too familiar face and a deep, smooth chuckle left Sasuke. "Seriously?! You motherfucker!" Naruto glared up at his boyfriend, hitting him in the chest in revenge for him scaring him. "I was literally about to fuck you up, stupid." He laughed embarrassedly, placing a hand to his own chest and he could feel his heart pounding hard against it. He didn't fuckin' play about people sneaking up on him the way Sasuke had just did. He didn't get how Sasuke succeeded in doing it every time. Nobody was around and he hadn't even heard him open the restroom door. It was as if Sasuke moved in ninja-silence.

"You really should pay attention to your surroundings, dobe. I could've been anyone." Sasuke smirked, standing in front of the men's restroom door, and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

Naruto buried his flushed face in Sasuke's shirt, taking in the Uchiha's calming scent and scowled. "Teme, you find that shit amusing and it's not," He replied irritably, his mouth dipping into a small pout. "I haven't seen you in weeks, Sasuke, and the first thing you do is give me a heart attack?"

"No, taught you a lesson."

Naruto laughed lightly, shaking his head and finally returned the embrace, encircling his arms around Sasuke's back and enjoying the feel of his solid, lean body against him. "I missed you, asshole." He leaned up on his feet and captured the Uchiha's lips in a kiss.

Sasuke slowly deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between soft, plump lips and cupped the blonde's jaw in his hand. It felt like it had been forever since he felt Naruto's lips on his. Naruto tilted his head and their mouths competed in devouring each other's.

They basked in the moment for a short time before Naruto decided to pull back first and a string of saliva strung from their lips before he grinned widely and licked over his bottom lip. "Mmm, delicious."

"Yeah?" Sasuke laughed, reaching low of Naruto's back and groped his tempting ass, Naruto bucking his hips forward into him. Sasuke then dipped his head low to whisper into the Uzumaki's ear. "You want more?"

Naruto blushed slightly, arching an eyebrow. "What? Right now? You know, I left Menma out there with Itachi," It wouldn't be the first time they had a quickie in a public place, but he didn't know how long Menma would be comfortable without him at the bar.

"Usuratonkachi, there's no one in the restrooms, and your cousin will be fine. Nii-san won't bite." He nibbled on his earlobe, a familiar heat stirring deep within him.

Already sporting a rather aching hard-on himself, Naruto nodded decidedly, grabbing the raven's hand in much urgency. Fuck it. They'd make it fast and then get back to Itachi and Menma. "Fine. Let's hurry. I'm so fucking hard right now." He stepped around the raven, pushing open the door and pulled him along through the door of the men's restroom and then the door shut behind them.

* * *

 _to be continued..._

 **A/N:** I'm so excited about this two-shot because there isn't much Itachi x Menma going on in Married to My Boss as of now and I had to feed my carnal urges LOL. Hm, will Itachi devour our little Menma? Please, let me know your thoughts. I want to be confident to post part 2! :)

P. S – The cover for this two-shot is how Menma looks in MTMB and in all of my stories (well, in future stories to come.) I just love that one picture of him because it doesn't look exactly like Naruto and he looks more like his own person. Plus it's sexy, dark and so badboy-ish, the way I love him, though his personality is different here. It's literally my vision of him! XD He's so hawt!


End file.
